Salju di Balik Kaca
by Ay
Summary: Sekali lagi, salju menjadi saksi Sasuke Uchiha kehilangan cintanya./AU/Untuk para Savers dan The Bathory


_**Salju di Balik Dinding Kaca**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**This story pure mine. I just borrow characters.**_

_**A LITTLE GIFT FOR THE BATHORY**_

_**I really miss them**_

_**Enjoy it! :D**_

**.**

**.**

Aku mengikuti pergerakan jarum panjang jam tanganku yang seolah bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Pandanganku teralih pada butiran salju yang terlihat dari dinding kaca transparan di sampingku. Tak ada yang spesial untuk hari ini. Salju masih turun dengan tenang, mengikuti pergerakan musim yang memang semestinya seperti itu.

.

.

_Masih setengah jam lagi..._

.

.

_"Ah, kau sudah datang, Sasuke-kun!" Lagi-lagi dia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh damba. _

_Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Aku mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, membuka buku menu di depanku, tanpa meliriknya, aku berkata, "sudah berapa lama di sini?"_

_Aku meliriknya sekilas, dia tak menyadarinya karena dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, kualihkan pandanganku._

_"Setengah jam yang lalu," katanya. Dapat kurasakan ada sedikit nada malu-malu ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu._

_"Kenapa?" Tanganku masih membolak-balik lembaran buku menu di depanku, berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak terlalu tampak peduli pada jawabannya nanti._

_"Mmm... itu, aku—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"... – hanya tak ingin membuatmu menunggu."_

.

.

Tanpa sadar kubiarkan bibirku membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kenangan itu tertanam dalam ruang memoriku. Bercampur dengan banyaknya kenangan bersamanya yang tiba-tibanya saja menyeruak ke permukaan. Aku mengelap pelan permukaan dinding kaca di sampingku yang sedikit berembun dengan jemari tanganku. Kuperhatikan, rasanya semakin lama aku memandang ke luar—ke arah tumpukan salju yang nampak setebal mata kaki—semakin bertambah rasa rinduku pada tempat ini. Sebuah restoran kecil dengan nuansa khas remaja yang dulu sering dipilihnya untuk sekedar bertemu denganku.

Aku sedikit merasa menyesal tiga tahun yang lalu meninggalkan tempat ini dengan sedikit kenangan yang tak bisa dibilang baik dengannya. Padahal seandainya saja aku bisa sedikit bernegosiasi dengan egoku, kurasa menunggu dua bulan bukan masalah berarti bagiku. Dulu pun, salju sedang turun ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padanya hari ini. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat putus tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup terkejut ketika semalam dia memberikan sebuah email di akunku. Hanya sebuah email sederhana.

.

.

_temui aku di tempat biasa ***s***._

.

.

Hanya sebaris kalimat singkat dengan ciri khasnya: selalu menggunakan huruf kecil di setiap hurufnya. Yang kuingat dia pernah berkata, dengan menggunakan huruf kecil membuatnya selalu mengingat bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah partikel kecil di dunia yang luas ini. Lagi-lagi aku membiarkan bibirku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sebuah filosofi aneh yang mampu membuatku selalu mengingatnya. Sebaris kalimat darinya membuat ketenangan pikiranku sedikit terganggu. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa sebaris kalimat itu mengandung banyak arti bagiku. Aku pun tak tahu emosi apa yang membawa kakiku melangkah ke tempat ini. Yang jelas, meski mungkin nanti ketika bertemu dengannya aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya, tapi aku tahu...

.

.

**Aku merindukannya...**

.

.

Sesosok wanita dengan tubuh semampai memasuki restoran ini, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari salju di luar dinding kaca. Kulihat, beberapa mata pengunjung pria restoran ini juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada wanita itu, padahal usia mereka baru sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang kupikir tidak akan mampu membuat wanita itu melirik mereka. Aku mendengus pelan, meski aku tahu wanita itu pasti tidak akan melirik mereka.

Wanita itu berusia sekitar 27 tahun—tidak, aku tahu pasti usianya 27 tahun Maret lalu. Wanita itu kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatku. Rasanya ada perasaan gembira yang membuncah di dadaku ketika melihat wanita itu kini tepat berada di hadapanku, hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tak ada yang berubah dari senyum itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, wajahnya pun tak terlalu menampakkan perubahan yang berarti. Masih terlihat cantik, meski ada garis kedewasaan yang terpancar di sana. Tapi itu tak membuatku risih, malah menambah perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi menggeliat di dasar hatiku.

Namun ada sesuatu. Ya, ada sesuatu yang kurasakan sedikit berbeda. Entahlah, aku sedikit sulit mendeskripsikannya. Hanya saja, sesuatu itu membuatku agak terganggu.

"Kau sudah lama di sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya, sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapanku.

"Tidak, baru saja datang," kataku. Aku tahu aku berbohong, aku sudah duduk di sini selama setengah jam. Menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang kini cangkir kosongnya pun masih ada di atas meja.

Tapi bukan berarti dia datang terlambat. Akulah yang memilih datang lebih awal setengah jam, tidak ada salahnya aku berbohong demi menjaga rasa tak enaknya. Meski ku paham kebohonganku langsung terbongkar ketika melihat lirikannya pada cangkir kopi itu. Seperti memutar kaset lama, hanya saja kini aku yang sengaja datang lebih awal. Seandainya dia bertanya, kenapa aku datang lebih awal? Mungkin aku pun akan menjawab.

.

.

_"... – hanya tak ingin membuatmu menunggu."_

.

.

"Oh, syukurlah, kukira kau menungguku, lama," katanya sambil tersenyum, meski aku bisa merasakan dia sedikit merasa tak enak padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sedang sibuk?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga, hanya sedikit merapihkan pekerjaan sebelum mengambil cuti akhir minggu ini."

Entah permainan cahaya di ruangan ini, atau aku yang salah lihat ketika kulihat pipinya sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal itu. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal tak penting semacam itu, aku membuka buku menu di hadapanku. "Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya, sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu di depanku.

Dia tak menjawab, hingga kurasakan sebuah sentuhan pelan di pergelangan tanganku. Kedua mataku beralih pada sebuah jemari lembut yang menyentuh pergelangan tanganku sebelum menatap si pemilik. "Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak makan, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," katanya lembut.

Sial, lagi-lagi aku melihat rona kemerahan di pipinya ketika dia berkata. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, apa dia merona karena sedang berbicara padaku? Debaran itu meninggi seiring senyuman dan rona yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku merasa ada sesuatu di sana—yang lagi-lagi membuatku agak terganggu.

Aku hanya diam, menunggu tindakannya lebih lanjut.

Dari dalam tas tangannya dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mampu membuat pikiranku kosong, terlebih ketika dia berkata, "Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau datang."

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi situasi seperti ini. Aku hanya menerima benda dari tangannya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, seolah saraf-sarafku tiba-tiba menghentikan kerja mereka secara sepihak. Kini aku tahu sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatku terganggu.

Karena aku sadar, **tidak ada lagi aku di matanya.**

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Calon suamiku sudah menunggu di depan."

Aku masih diam. Kulihat dia agak sedikit kebingungan dengan sikapku.

Sekarang bukan hanya aku, tetapi kami yang diam. Seorang pria dan wanita yang kini sedang dilanda kebisuan mendadak. Aku memaksakan diriku tersenyum. "Pulanglah, dia sudah menunggumu."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap meninggalkan restoran ini. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Aku kembali berusaha memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, meski aku yakin yang tampak di wajahku hanya senyum tanpa ekspresi.

Dia nampak sedikit kecewa dengan responku, meski begitu dia kembali tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku menghempaskan punggungku ke punggung kursi yang kududuki. Tanganku memijit pelan pelipisku yang awalnya sama sekali tak pusing sampai aku menerima benda itu. Kupandangi dengan perasaan kesal benda yang kini ada di tanganku. Kubuka secara perlahan benda itu. Sebuah undangan dengan nama kedua mempelai yang tercetak dengan tinta keemasan.

.

.

**_Kedua mempelai yang berbahagia,_**

**_Sabaku Gaara & Haruno Sakura_**

.

.

Aku merogoh ponselku dari kantong celanaku. Menulis email singkat untuk seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkanku.

.

.

**_Semoga kau bahagia. Dari seorang pria yang terlambat mencintaimu—tidak, tapi terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu._**

.

.

Aku tersenyum miris, menatap butiran salju yang masih turun secara konstan dari balik dinding kaca. Sekali lagi, salju menjadi saksi Sasuke Uchiha kehilangan cintanya.

.

.

TAMAT

.

Oke, aku tahu ini gaje sangat. T.T

Cuma draft abal yang kubuat di sela-sela kegiatan kantor yang sedikit senggang hari ini. XD #sorrybos! Untuk para Savers, dan khususnya The Bathory.

Buat The Bathory, i miss u, allllllll~~

Luth, Rei, Deb, Ai, ke mana kaliaaannnn? Meski kita selalu saja dihalangi kesibukan masing-masing untuk kembali bergaje ria, percayalah, you all're still my fam. #bighuggggg

dari kantor yang penuh kertas. :D


End file.
